Change is never easy
by Disneygirl15
Summary: Killian Jones was called back up to the Navy. Isla isn't to pleased because she needed him dearly with facing these nightmares about her future. It's never easy being the Saviours daughter. You see things to do with the future. But Isla has supporters to help face the future.


**Change is never easy**

 _Own nothing except own characters. All rights go to the writers of Once Upon A Time._

 ** _Isla's point of view_**

This is the story of how my life changed. Changed for good and bad. In my view, change is never easy. For anyone. It's not something nice to witness or be around. For me it all happened when I was about 14...

My father, Killian Jones, was a captain of the Navy. Yet he retired when I was born. He wanted to be there for both my mother, Emma Jones, and I. I never really told him how much I appreciated him for it. I knew how much he loved the sea. How calming it can be.

When I heard the news that my father had to return to secret mission abroad, I was honestly terrified. I know I have supporters: my family, school mates, Matthew (boyfriend ) and my councillor, Archie. No matter what time or what situation, Archie will always be there for you.

To be truly honest, my father never told me that he was called back up. I sadly found out when he was telling mother. The reason why I visit Archie is because I have these nightmares about my future. It's never easy being the Saviour's daughter. I was on my way to tell my parents when I heard...

 _"No!"_ I heard my mother's voice say, " _Killian, you can't. You promised you'll never go back."_ my mother clearly upset.

 _"I know, my darling Swan,"_ father trying tk calm mother down. He still calls her _Swan_ sometimes, _" but they are a captain down and I'm the more qualified captain for the job."_

 _'Wait!'_ I thought, _'father is not returning to the navy is he? Not when I need him the most.'_

 _"What about Isla? She relays on you more than anyone else. You can't abandon her!"_ mother almost yelling.

 _"I know that sweetheart. I won't be abandoning her. She will have a piece of me no matter where I am."_

I left, knowing they'll hear, not wanting to hear anymore, tears streaming down my face; staining it completely. Father can't leave me now. I need him the most!

 _"Isla, wait!"_ I heard both my parents say as I dashedtowards my bedroom; not even bothering to close my door behind me.

I crashed landed on my bed with free tears spilling now. I was a completed wreck. Sooner or later, I felt my parents sink either side of me on my bed. Still not moving, the company and presence of them there made it easier for me to fall asleep again; now knowing that I would get a lecture tomorrow about what happened tonight.

 _Tomorrow morning at breakfast..._

I was dreading breakfast. I knew I would be lecture about last night.

 _"Isla,"_ my father called as I walked down the stairs, _"we need to talk."_ his voice was stern but not serious.

 _"Yeah father"_ now very confused as I never like my father being angry or upset.

 _"Why were you_ _outside the bedroom last night?"_ my mother stepping in before my father got out of hand.

 _"...hmmm..."_ How was I supposed to say that I had another nightmare.

 _"Wait," my father calmly spoke, "_ _did you have another nightmare again?"_

I simply nodded.

 _"Oh, Isla, why didn't you say anything?"_ both of my parents saying at the same time crowding around me.

 _"Because I didn't know how to? With fathers news I thought it would ruin the moment."_ tears re-forming in my eyes again.

 _"Isla, you would not of ruined the moment. You are the best thing that has ever happened to both of us. You are the one would joined us together as a family. Yes I am going away but I would never leave you."_ my father telling me with tears forming in his eyes as well as my mothers.

 _"How? How will you be with me when you'll be on the other side of the world?"_ I bluntly spoke out.

 _"Because I'm giving you a piece of me,"_ my father saying whilst pulling a box out of his pocket. _"this is a ring that my dad gave me when he went to sea. Now I'm giving it to you."_

Inside the box was a ring. An anchor ring to remind me of him at sea. I loved it. Tears were now streaming down my face freely.

So no matter what happens with father, or me, he will be with me no matter where he might be. **Change is never easy** , but if you have family friends and supporters, you'll be safe and happy.

 **A/N- Thank you for reading.** Main story should be up throughout the summer.


End file.
